Starfleet uniform
=Starfleet uniforms (Mid-23rd century-2265)= Early Starfleet - as opposed to Earth Starfleet - uniforms were debuted in the early 2260s, featuring white as the main colour with a blue flower-head emblem on the breast (TAS episode The Time Trap; TNG novel Survivors). By circa. 2240, a change was made, making the uniform main colour now mustard (TOS novel Final Frontier; TOS episodes The Cage and Where No Man Has Gone Before). By 2265, a black trim round neck was incorporated into a new design, dropping the ribbed neckline. Properly-defined broken rank was also added to the sleeves and blue and red were introduced for colour divisions for different operations onboard ships. These uniforms were introduced through the year and used intermittently with the older uniform (TOS comic The Trial of Captain Kirk; TAS episode The Magicks of Megas-tu; TOS novel Strangers from the Sky and TOS episode Where No Man Has Gone Before). Duty Uniform Female variant Seam variant Dress jacket Other Uniforms and Accessories Excursion Jacket Work Jumpsuit Wraparound Cadet Jumpsuit =Starfleet uniforms (2265-2270)= By January 2266, this new uniform was made official and the older one was dropped (TOS episode The Corbomite Maneuver). =Starfleet uniforms (2270-2278)= In Early January 2270, Starbase 10 began a process of incorporating a new uniform, one which differed significantly from those of the previous decade and harkened to an earlier white one (TOS comic The Final Voyage; TOS novel Black Fire and TOS film Star Trek: The Motion Picture). =Starfleet uniforms (2278-2350s)= On 31/10/2278, at James T. Kirk's personal request, the white and grey uniforms were changed by Starfleet into red, more militaristic uniforms with shoulder-clips and metal breast and belt-buckle insignias (TOS novel Wagon Train to the Stars). By 2280, the grey uniforms were phased out for good (TOS movie Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan). Belts, colour-coded undershirts and the insigniaed belt-buckle were removed from the uniform by circa. 2340 (TNG episode Yesterday's Enterprise). Another minor change occurred five years later (TNG episode Family). Five years after this, the wrist band rank was removed, whilst the shoulder-clip and tunic were lengthened slightly (TNG novel The First Virtue). =Starfleet uniforms (2350s-2366)= Three years later, in 2353, the uniform was overhauled entirely, becoming a one-piece, skintight jumpsuit comprised mostly of black, with shoulders and torso denoting division (TNG episode Suddenly Human). =Starfleet uniforms (2366-2373)= In January 2366, this uniform was made into a more-bearable two-piece jumper and trousers style (TNG episode Evolution). This was kept intact through 2368, when a variant in almost total black was introduced to be used alongside it (TNG episode The First Duty). In 2369, a third variant, with a more open neck area was added as well (DS9 episode Emissary). =Starfleet uniforms (2373)= Finally, in 2372, these were phased out over a matter of months, to be replaced by a thicker and still almost all-black uniform, with grey/purple shoulders and the undershirt and sleeve-insignia being the sole colour-division (SA comic #12 Renegades; DS9 episode Rapture). =Starfleet dress uniforms= See also * Federation Starfleet ranks * Federation Starfleet insignia